Past Life
by Sariph21
Summary: Dreams are often a look at what you really think of yourself. What happens when your “dream” self becomes your reality.
1. Default Chapter

Second Life  
  
The say when you are about to die your life flashes before your eyes but, what happens when you've had more then one life? Do you: see both, forget one, or lose two? Looks like I'm going to find out.  
  
Sometime in the past  
  
Location: Excavation site located between the two forests southeast of where the orphanage light house will one day be. There is a small posted sign out front that reads, "Cambridge Collage, excavation site funded by the Sierra Corporation."  
  
"Mama! Mama! Look what I found!" said a very hyper boy. He has: short dirty blond hair, green eyes, light tan, and a slightly larger build for a six year old. On him is a: tan long sleeved shirt, slightly worn pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black boots.  
  
He hands over an old black lamp with a long and narrow spout. Description of the lamp: The body is rectangular in shape but, where the spout connects, is smaller with then in the back. This pattern also follows in that the top is slightly wider then the bottom. The back has a plain almost half heart shaped handle. The only design to the handle is that it loops a little to connect back into its self at the bottom. The base of the lamp is oval in shape. Then it curves out slightly, this makes it so the edge of the oval only touches the surface. The lid is also oval in shape with only two silver clasps holding it in place. There is a silver chain attached to a small black knob in the center of the lid. In the center of the chain is a silver rectangular peace of metal. What is really remarkable about this is, the lamp looks brand new.  
  
"Where did you find this, Seifer?" asked his mother. She is: 5'8 with long red hair, green eyes, fair skinned with lots of freckles. On her is a: red tank top, tan bandana, tan jeans, and black boots.  
  
"In the cave that's back by the house over there." Seifer  
  
"You mean you moved this from Cave IZZ9 by House QCN9." Mama  
  
"Yeah. I know I'm not saposta to move or disturb stuff but, it looked really important. So I thought you would want to see it." Looks up at his mother and gives his best sad puppy dog look. " Am I in trouble now?" Seifer.  
  
"No, you're not in trouble, well much any ways, so how about this. You take me and your father to where you found this and we can decide what to do from there." Mama  
  
"Mean it?" asked a now hopeful Seifer.  
  
"Yup." Mama now giving what would later be known as the Almasy smirk.  
  
"Yahoo!!!" starts to run west shouting, "Papa! Papa! Look what I found!"  
  
"May you never lose that sparkle Shay" Mama looking at Seifer running to his father.  
  
"Dr. Westwind, oh I did it again, sorry. Iris, do you want me to cover where you are at?" Unknown female student.  
  
"Yes, thanks Nadia." She starts to walk on over to her husband who is trying to calm down his son who is now showing the lamp to some of the surrounding students.  
  
"Iris, are you sure he didn't get into the candy also when he found this?" Papa. He is: 6'2, blue eyed, tan, well built with short blond hair. On him is a: white long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black boots.  
  
"Yes Bran, I 'm sure. He just thought he was in trouble, at first, for moving the lamp from where he found it." Iris, with a small smile, watching her sons' carefree antics.  
  
"Where did he find it anyways? He just showed me it for a second before one of the students made a comment. After that he started to show it to everyone around me." Bran  
  
"Cave IZZ9 of all places." Iris  
  
"What?! We went over that place for two days. All we were able to find were some old weapons peaces." Bran  
  
"Yes, I know, so I told him he wouldn't be in trouble if he showed us where he found it in there. " Looks at Seifer showing another student the lamp, "We better get him now before he gets to full of himself for finding it." Iris  
  
"Sounds like someone I know." Bran smiling at Iris.  
  
"Yes, I know, you." She gets Seifer and starts to head to the Cave.  
  
"Your point this time pretty flower, Vincent could you cover for me for a little while?" Bran  
  
"Shure Dr.B." Vincent.  
  
"Thanks." Bran.  
  
In the cave  
  
"Ok son so where did you find it?" Bran  
  
"Over here." Seifer. He starts to walk to the back of the cave taking the first right break then going to the chamber in the back. When he gets to the chamber he is stopped by his mother.  
  
"Seifer, are you sure it was here in this room?" Iris  
  
"What room? It's down the hall in front of me some more." Seifer  
  
"Hall? Son there is nothing in here but stone on all sides. So what hall are you talking about?" Bran.  
  
"This one." He walks forward strait through the wall leaving two slacked jawed parents behind.  
  
Bran and Iris go up to the wall where their son just walked through only to find, a solid wall.  
  
"What the Fuck?" Bran  
  
"How the Hell?" Iris  
  
"How come you two can say bad words and I can't?" Seifer. Half of his head is sticking out of the wall and the lower part of his right arm is visible. Both of his parents grab on to him. Shocked, he falls backwards taking both of his parents with him through the "wall".  
  
When all three are standing Iris and Bran try no to scream in excitement. Before them the hallway was perfectly intact. There were no signs of anyone having disturbed the area since it was built.  
  
"Come on, this way." Seifer. He goes down the hall, followed by two stunned parents, to a large open chamber. There on inscriptions pitchers all over the walls. Seifer goes to the back wall where there are two pedestals acting as a border to one of the writings. On the right pedestal, their is a large statue of a three headed hell hound rapped in chains that is connected to the top of the pedestal.  
  
"Here's where I got it." He then puts the lamp back on the formerly empty left pedestal.  
  
"Mama, Papa, What's wrong?" Looks to his mother and father who are currently reading what is written on the wall.  
  
What his parents are reading  
  
"Here sleeps the two Guardian Forces who defended this land from an unspeakable terror. Through their efforts against the dark one on the white stallion we shale know peace. Only when the blood of the new Guardian King is spilled will their prisons be broken. Sleep now my friend for someday you will be free. Tallon Summoner of the Light Tribe.  
  
So what do you think? Like it, hate it, or what ever I would love to hear what you say. Till next time.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own FF8 only who ever I put in here that wasn't in the game. If you want to use anyone I put in here just ask. 


	2. Dreams to Reality

Second life part two: Dreams to Reality.  
  
Fishermans Horizon (FH) a nice quit town that is located in the center of a now unused railroad bridge connecting the Esthar and Galbadia continents. Known for it's: fishing, machinery, peaceful atmosphere, and peace loving mayor.  
  
Location: the upstairs attic/ workplace/ bedroom in a not so average two floored home in FH.  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, SMASH!  
  
Thinking, "Dimmit, I had that dream again. What the fuck dose it have to do with me? The kid in there looks like me a lot but, he can't be me. I was at the orphanage by the age of five. So, how come I keep feeling that it's still me playing at the other sites and at the collage? AARRRHHH, this isn't fair! I don't have any memories from before the orphanage, excluding a couple of days before I got there, nearly getting killed by that fucking jelleye.  
  
Flashback: It's roughly two days before Seifer is found by Edea.  
  
"Where am I?" Looks around to see that it is midday and no one is around to help him. Realizing this he starts to panic a little trying to remember why he was there and alone. Nothing came to him but a blank. Frightened more by this realization he starts to wonder west. His only logic was he might run into someone if he moved. Well he was half right, he ran into something, a jelleye.  
  
"AAARRRHHHH!!!!" As the jelleye slashes Seifers chest making a small gash and drawing some blood.  
  
"Help!!!" as he is thrown to the ground.  
  
The jelleye goes around and takes another swing at Seifer. Thankfully he moves out from under the jelleye in time to avoid a death strike. Head spinning, with only the dead branch he was able to grab when he got out of the way, Seifer stands to the jelleye. For some reason, after the blow, he felt this strange energy around him pushing him to attack. His only thought now because of this was; if I'm going to die, I'm going to die fighting. The jelleye sensing a change in its meal pauses for a moment. This was all Seifer needed, Fire Cross. That night Seifer got his first taste of jelleye stake.  
  
Thinking "Huh, what's that light over there? Wait, light means people and people mean help. Well I know where I'm going tomorrow morning." He banks the fire, full and content with his new plan he falls asleep.  
  
Next morning, after finishing off what was left of the jelleye, he went towards the area he saw the light come from. Several hours later, he heard someone singing a soft melody. As he got closer he could see a woman hanging up some children's cloths. After she finished hanging the peace that was blocking her view of Seifer she stopped singing and looked at him. He was a bit of a sorry sight: a ratty pair of shoes were on his feet, his pants were also hole ridden and had some blood on them, his shirt or what was left of it was dusty and caked with blood from the jelleye and himself from the fight, and finally he was also covered in small: cuts, dirt, and a little more dried blood.  
  
"Oh, come on this way you need to be cleaned up before those cuts get infected." Woman  
  
Seifer takes her hand and she leads him into the house. When he came into the house the first thing that he saw was a girl with longer brown hair playing with a smaller girl with blond hair.  
  
"Ellone, get the first aide kit and help me with him." Woman  
  
"Ok." Ellone  
  
They clean and dress his wounds after that they give him some new clothes to wear. The only problem with this was he is too big for any of the boys' clothes so he ended up wearing some of Ellones cloths. Thankfully to Seifer, it wasn't a dress but a pair of blue pants and a white blouse. During this time he finds out that this is an orphanage run by the woman, now whit name, Edea. He also discovered that the light he saw the night before was the light from the light house.  
  
Later, while Ellone is putting away the first aid kit.  
  
"So, small one what's your name?" Edea  
  
"Seifer." Seifer  
  
"Ok, what is your last name?" Edea  
  
Thinks about it for a little while and come up with nothing and starts to panic.  
  
"I, I don't remember." Seifer  
  
"Well, what is the oldest thing you can remember?" Edea  
  
"Just waking up yesterday." Seifer explains what happened to him in the past two days.  
  
"Well you can stay here if you like." Edea  
  
"Really?" Seifer  
  
"Yes." Edea  
  
"Ok, I'm staying but, what am going to tell the other kids when they ask about me not having a last name?" Seifer  
  
"Well how about you make one up till you remember your real one." Edea  
  
Thinks for a little while, "Almasy." Seifer  
  
"Well Seifer Almasy welcome to my orphanage." Edea  
  
End Flashback "I never did get my memories back. It probably didn't help that I became a bit a bully to make them back off when they asked about me. Need tea now. It's too early to think about bout this shit." Grabs his gunblade from the now destroyed alarm clock and goes downstairs.  
  
Location: downstairs in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Seifer, you can't keep breaking alarm clocks, ya know." Raijin  
  
"EXPENCIVE!" Fujin  
  
"Ok, then one of you can wake me up." Seifer said with a small bit of humor to his voice as he makes his breakfast.  
  
"NO!!!" Fujin and Raijin  
  
"I like all my parts attached, ya know." Raijin  
  
"NEVER AGAIN." Fujin  
  
This isn't the place one would expect to find the three most wanted people in the world: Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin. Though considering, that if they were anywhere else they would be shot on sight, it's not too surprising. After the war, the mayor declared that anyone who wanted a fresh start could start over in FH. So long as you followed the law and, didn't hinder the town in anyway. At first the town was a little leery about them but, after a while, the people got over who they were and slowly started to accept them.  
  
Flashback: It's just after the war. Location: The outskirts of Esthar in one of the now deserted buildings due to the damage of Lunatic Pandora.  
  
"Seifer is in real bad shape, ya know. We need to get him some help, but where can we go Fujin? Garden will kill us, Galbadia will torture and then kill us, Timber will cast us out, Winhill doesn't like outsiders, Balamb will just hand us over to Garden, and we can't stay here. What are we going to do, ya know? " Raijin  
  
Fujin looks up from the paper she was reading with a smile on her face. "HERE!" pointing at the paper.  
  
"What?" Raijin  
  
Fujin gives Raijin the paper she was reading.  
  
"President lowers the interest rate to help ease the cost of reconstruction in Esthar. How's that going help us?" Raijin  
  
"RAGE!" Fujin kicks his leg and points to the article she was reading.  
  
"Mayor Dobe announces that FH will open it's doors to all that are currently without a home and, are willing to work no mater your past." This was his response given at the latest global conference. When questioned if this would only bring vagrants into the town he replied. "If they cause trouble I'll have them thrown out simple as that." This comes as a surprise due to the fact that FH, in general, is a neutral town. Meaning that, if you have past crimes in any said country, Excluding FH, and stay in FH, you can not be taken away by said country that you have offended. More on page E4."  
  
"Ya think they will let us stay, Fu?" Raijin  
  
"TRY.ONLY OPTION." Fujin  
  
"Ahh." Seifer as he turns a little in his sick and injured induced sleep.  
  
Fujin removes the wet cloth from Seifers head and replaces it with a fresh one.  
  
"WORSE." Fujin  
  
"Alright, lets go to FH. Hell at least we can say we tried, ya know." Raijin  
  
Several hours later, we find Raijin loading Seifer into the back of a truck he was able to wire. Fujin is packing the last of the supplies that they were able to gather from the surrounding area and, trying to make Seifer as comfortable as possible.  
  
"All set back there Fu?" Raijin from the front of the truck.  
  
"YES." Fujin in the back with the supplies and Seifer.  
  
"Great, next stop FH, and Seifer you better not fucking die on the way, ya know." Raijin  
  
"STUBBORN, WON'T." Fujin with a little smile.  
  
"Yeah, you're right on the stubborn part Fu. It's just that, what's getting to him in the nonphysical since is making me worry. He could take a Lion Heart or two and be ready for the next day but, what was put into him as a knight is what I'm more worried about, ya know." Raijin  
  
"Th-thinking li-ke that wo-won't help. St-stay positive fo-for him. If wh- we don't su-suport hi-m, who w-ill." Fujin (Note, I'm making it that Fujin has a speech impediment that makes her stutter her words unless she dose the one word screech. She will also only use this form of speech when it is really important and, to only Seifer and Raijin. The only other people to know about this are Cid and Dr. Kadowaki.)  
  
The journey to the train station was quit except for the occasional fit from Seifer.  
  
Part two all done for you; like it hate it I would love to hear from you.  
  
Thing I have to say: I don't own FF8, just whoever I stick in here. 


End file.
